604 Deadly Betrayal
by Markofapproval
Summary: A demon decides to use Phoebe's uncertainty with men against her after she is caught dating behind Jason's back.


DEADLY BETRAYAL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Spelling networks does. Spoilers: Season 5 Author's Note: These series are my first postings so I'm not well versed in preserving the form it was written in as the italics etc are stripped when uploaded. Previous Story: The Ringing Following Story: The Tale of the Soul Thief  
  
Piper screamed as she flung herself through the air narrowly missing the lightening bolt. It hit the lounge chair behind her with a violent explosion of shredded fabric and foam. The tingling smell of burnt materials filled the air.  
Piper bounced to her feet and thrust her hands out at the demoness.  
She went flying across the room as a glow of yellow light threatened to blow her to pieces. Unfortunately, her magic resistance was too high.  
'Damn it, Chris! Where are my sisters?'  
Suddenly, in a shimmer of blue orbs, Paige and Phoebe orbed in alongside Chris.  
'The power of three  
Will vanquish thee.'  
The three girls gestured simply.  
The demon cried out as her chest started sizzling as though there was a fire under the cauldron of her heart. Then she exploded.  
Piper looked up at the others with an exasperated look on her face.  
'So are you taking that date with Evan?' Paige questioned out of the blue.  
Phoebe looked down at the ground and sighed.  
'There's never a dull moment.'  
  
'I think you should really be concerned about who sent that demon,' Chris said.  
'Story of our life,' Piper said in a nasally tone.  
'Chris, it's probably just another demon attack. Simple as that,' Phoebe said.  
'I just feel you're being too.carefree.'  
'Carefree?' Paige said with a hint of offense in her voice.  
'You don't know where your next demon is coming from. You never do.'  
'And that's a bad thing?' Paige continued.  
'Yes! You have to be prepared.'  
'Chris. When you've been in the business as long as we have, you can't be prepared. I thought we sorted that out with Natalie,' Piper cried.  
'Who?'  
'A very careful whitelighter who's carefulness landed her in a second grave,' Piper said coyly.  
'I have to return to some, er, business,' Chris said. 'If you need me, just call.'  
'Yeah, yeah,' Phoebe said as he orbed out.  
  
'I still don't understand the plan,' the demon snarled to his friend. 'How's messing with the witch's love life going to affect anything?'  
'She has been burned by love before. On many occasions,' the elder demon responded wisely. 'If we can push her over the edge, she will lose faith in herself. And with that, the power of three will be lost.'  
'It's not going to work. She's too confident for us demons.'  
'Then our method has to be more subtle than offensive.'  
He removed a small vial from his cloak as he spoke. 'Get her to drink the elixir. It will make her a magnet for demons. Pheromones for demon senses if you please . She will lose faith in her judgment.'  
'Your plan sounds disturbingly similar to Barbus'. He used their fears against them but look where that put him. And he was more powerful than the two of us put together.'  
'Ah, but Barbus tried to destroy all three witches. We only need destroy one to end the power of three. Take away her faith; take away all it stands for.'  
  
'Corin?' Chris called out as he orbed into the cave. 'How is that potion going?'  
Suddenly, a zap of pure blue electricity struck Chris sending him flying into the hard wall.  
'You betrayed me, you double agent,' Corin screamed. 'You're their whitelighter.'  
Chris put his hands up protectively with a coy smile on his face.  
'Among other things.'  
Suddenly, his eyes glazed white for a brief second.  
'What are you? Who are you?'  
'Who I am doesn't matter. You can't change that. I could destroy you now but for your powers.there is little you can do against me. So I'd suggest you listen up.'  
'You bring me relics, artifacts and demon remains from their vanquishings. Yet, you protect them against the very attacks you seek on them.'  
'I can't have them falling under suspicion. Not now. Not ever. You, Corin, are a powerful alchemist. Respected in the underworld. There are few sources of power left on our side. Or theirs.'  
'So, the rumours are true. The Elders were destroyed. But whose side are you on?'  
'Most of the elders are dead,' he replied avoiding her last question.  
'And how is it that you pass off as a whitelighter?'  
'What makes you so sure I'm not?'  
'Whitelighters rarely turn --- unless you're under some sort of spell.'  
Chris gave her a nasty grin. 'The elders aren't as picky as they used to be with who they choose to represent them. They can't afford to be. And the only one under suspicion is, how shall I put it, caught up somewhere else.'  
Corin frowned.  
'But now. The potion. How is it?'  
'It is almost done. Soon, we'll unleashed all the greatest threats at once. They won't stand a chance against their pasts.'  
Chris nodded with a satisfied look.  
  
'Hi,' Phoebe said as she sat down at the bar and faced Evan. 'So, you're a Chiropractor?'  
Evan smiled and nodded.  
'Lucky me.'  
'Tense?'  
'Very. Uh, I mean; with everything that's gone wrong and work. I just don't think this would be a good idea.'  
'That's too bad. I was hoping to give you one of my patented massages.'  
Phoebe laughed. 'Yeah. Well you might get lucky yet.'  
'Phoebe!' Jason said entering the bar.  
'Um, Jason. I.this is Evan.'  
Jason glared icely at Evan for a brief second. He shook Evan's extended hand roughly.  
'What.are you two doing here?'  
'We're.'  
'On a date,' Evan replied quickly.  
Jason sighed. He then walked off.  
Phoebe pushed her chair out with a hard scrape against the ground and chased after Jason.  
'It isn't what you think,' she said spinning Jason around.  
'What would you know about how I think?'  
'Jason! Please. The two of us.we've not really an item and you've been so distant lately.'  
'Well, can you blame me. I pass out in your arms and you force me out of your home half conscious. And now, before we can talk, you're here with another guy. If I didn't know better, I'd say you electrocuted me.'  
'How?'  
'With power.'  
Phoebe froze.  
'What makes you think I have powers?'  
'I didn't mean that sort of power. I meant electricity.'  
Phoebe raised her eyebrows quickly. 'Of course you do. What power did you think that I thought you were talking about.'  
Jason gave her a funny look. 'I know you have powers, Phoebe. I always have. Ever since I met you.'  
'But it's not.I mean how are you with it?'  
'Frankly, I don't know. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you were it not for your power. I mean I love you, but it's your touch.'  
'I know. It's growing. Kinda. I mean, getting stronger. Trust me, it hasn't always been like this.'  
'You're telling me!' Jason cried. 'I can't stop thinking about you. Every time you touch me.'  
'I wish it wouldn't happen,' Phoebe said. 'But I can't control this thing.'  
'Especially when you're so beautiful. This must happen to men all the time, Phoebe. A touch that kills. But only you have power over the future.'  
'See. I see the future, I don't control it. And can't always change it.'  
'Of course you can! And if you love me, why not show it. Let yourself fly; be free. Let that feeling of weightlessness lift you up.'  
'And expose my magic?'  
'Why not?' Jason said. 'That's what love is about. And it's not like people don't know about your Charm.'  
'You think they know? Did you tell anybody?'  
'I don't have to,' Jason said. 'You are Charmed, Phoebe. Everyone knows it. And you must have a huge book of tricks.'  
'Shadows,' Phoebe whispered.  
'Whatever. Must be huge. You come from a long line of powerful women, don't you?'  
'Maybe my sisters,' Phoebe laughed. 'Look Jason, I'd appreciate your not telling anybody about my powers. Or that I'm a witch.'  
'Witch?' Jason said. 'Phoebe, you're anything but a witch. You're beautiful, intelligent, sexy.'  
'Do you think I'd have powers were I a mere mortal?'  
'That's where magic comes from. The power of love. The touch that makes you want to collapse; the vision of your future and your family - the one you can make come true - the feeling of weightlessness.'  
'Yeah, but my sisters' powers are better.'  
'You hold the most over me.'  
'Piper can walk into a room and stop time; she can destroy at the flick of a hand. Paige can just disappear whenever she wants and get anything she asks for.'  
'Don't sound like good powers to me. You and your family really tease the men with your Charms, don't you? So beautiful,' Jason frowned. 'I bet you do this to men all the time, don't you! I bet you weave your magic on them.'  
'Jason! I.we don't use our powers for personal gain.'  
'The hell you don't! You've had me under a spell ever since the day I met you.'  
'I didn't cast any spells. You have to believe me.'  
'You froze my heart, Phoebe.'  
'Freezing is Piper's power.'  
'You tried to destroy me.'  
'I said, that's Piper's power.'  
'I have to go,' Jason said. 'I'm leaving now.'  
'What? Back to China? Away from me. You expect me to still be chained to you when you're halfway across the world?'  
'I gave you the opportunity to come.'  
'Or the opportunity to remain your girlfriend via email,' Phoebe hissed.  
They argued so heavily that they didn't notice the odd looking man in black that walked towards Evan. He spoke to Evan and used that as a distraction to pour powder into Phoebe's drink.  
Phoebe stormed back to the table as the man quickly ran off.  
Evan smiled. 'People always wanting to sell you stuff.'  
'Huh? Oh. Right,' Phoebe said taking a large swallow of her drink.  
She shuddered.  
'You okay?'  
'Yeah. I think so.'  
  
'You can't blame Phoebe,' Piper said to Paige. 'She's lost so much. Her husband, her sister.'  
'I don't mean to sound nasty, but they're replaceable,' Paige said giving Piper one of her flash smiles.  
The microwave dinged. Piper clanked it open and grabbed up the bottle of milk.  
'We live with loss everyday. It's not hard to lose sight of yourself.'  
Paige smiled sadly following Piper into the dining room where Wyatt sat in a high-chair.  
'You're right. There was Glen, that ugly guy from the band with the wife. Andy, Leo, Dan, Jeremy, Bain, Cole, Clay.'  
'You really know the Halliwell history,' Piper smiled.  
'I study it avidly. Just wish I had a chance to know Prue.'  
Piper looked around the room with a half-smile.  
'Expecting her to orb in and say "did I hear my name mentioned"?'  
Paige and Piper started laughing.  
Phoebe came trudging down the stairs. 'God,' she yawned. 'What time is it?'  
'Nine-thirty, sweety,' Paige said.  
'I can't believe I slept in,' Phoebe said.  
'You didn't get home till 1:30 last night,' Paige said. 'Give yourself a break. So how did things go with Evan?'  
'Boring. I mean, he just.ah! And then Jason was there.'  
'Jason was there,' Piper said flatly.  
'And he knows.'  
Ding-dong!  
'I'll get it,' Phoebe said rushing ahead.  
She opened the door and was greeted by dozens of flowers.  
'From your secret admirer?' she said reading the card.  
'Think they're from Jason?' Paige asked.  
'No. Unfortunately. Wait. They want to meet me.'  
'At a café?' Paige said. 'At least it isn't a dark alley.'  
'But I have to talk with you guys.'  
'Not now,' Paige said pushing her out of the door. Your man is waiting for you.'  
  
'Phoebe!' a very handsome man said getting up from his seat at the café. 'I was hoping to meet you.'  
'Wow!' Phoebe said flashing a mouth full of teeth. 'I mean.wow!'  
He smiled. 'I really like your column. How come a girl like you is single?'  
'Well.'  
'Phoebe,' said another man. 'I really like you. Don't spend time with this deadbeat.'  
'Who you calling a deadbeat?'  
'The both of you,' another man spoke.  
'She's mine!'  
'Ah, what is going on here?'  
Phoebe screamed as one man threw an energy bolt.  
The handsome date threw one back dissipating it.  
'Oh my god!'  
Suddenly, all the people in the café - which were a few men - got up with red eyes flashing. Phoebe screamed and ducked under the table as an array of energy balls, fireballs and lightening bolts were exchanged.  
'Nooo!!!'  
Phoebe flew out from the café and rounded the corner before bumping into somebody.  
It was Jason.  
'Phoebe, are you.'  
'Fine! Fine!'  
'Good,' Jason said as his eyes glowed red. 'You are all mine now. Mwhahahahah!!!!'  
'Please tell me this is a dream. Please tell me this is a dream!'  
'Why do you think you fell for me? Why do you think you fell for that Evan? Lower level demons like him aren't good enough for you.'  
'No!'  
Phoebe ran and left Jason standing there laughing.  
Suddenly, Jason glamoured into the very same demon that had approached Evan at the bar.  
  
'Piper! Piper! Help me,' Phoebe said tearing in the manor.  
'What's wrong?' Piper said really concerned. 'Did your date violate you?'  
'No. My date - all my dates - were demons!!! Even Jason and Evan.'  
Phoebe hit the sofa sobbing uncontrollably.  
'That's not possible,' Piper said.  
'Anything is,' Paige said only to get a sharp nudge in the ribs from Piper.  
'I should have known when Jason told me that he knew about our powers.'  
'What? He knows?' Paige cried.  
'Give me that athame right now so I can finish myself off.'  
'Don't talk like that,' Piper cried. 'Don't ever talk like that.'  
'What's the use? Everybody I love just turns out to be a demon.'  
'Honey, don't do anything,' Paige said. 'Piper and I will go and check out Jason.'  
'We will?'  
'Yes,' Paige said.  
'Who will look after Wyatt? Phoebe's in no state.'  
'I'm a demon magnet! Not an invalid.'  
Ding Dong!  
'If that's anymore invitations,' Phoebe screamed tearing herself off of the lounge and into the foyer. She pulled the door open with much ferocity and saw Jason standing there.  
'We need to talk.'  
'Hi-ya!'  
Phoebe gave a hard snap-kick sending Jason down the concrete steps and hitting the concrete with a hardened crack . He laid at the bottom, unmoving.  
'Wait. Don't demons usually flame and explode. Maybe I knocked him out.'  
Paige ran onto the porch and screamed when she saw what Phoebe had done.  
'We have to get him in. Jason!'  
Jason orbed from the bottom of the stairs - leaving a pool of blood - and into the foyer.  
'What have you done?' Piper said angrily.  
'He's a demon.'  
'Does he look like a demon?' Piper said. 'He went down like a mortal.'  
'Oh my god!'  
Phoebe burst out crying.  
'I'll try and heal him,' Paige said. 'That's one serious head injury.'  
'And I'll find the demon responsible for this,' Piper said. 'Phoebe, do you think you can get a premonition?'  
'I don't have any powers.'  
'What?'  
'I don't have any powers. They're gone.'  
'Don't say that,' Paige cried. 'Of course you do. Here, take this crystal.'  
Phoebe walked over to an open map in the dining room and hung the crystal over it. It fell limp.  
'What happened to your powers?' Paige asked.  
'I don't deserve them.'  
Paige cried out concerned. 'Without her powers, she's defenseless. Any one of these demons could disintegrate her with an energy ball.'  
'But that's the thing,' Piper said. 'Wouldn't they have killed her by now? I mean, even as a witch, she was outnumbered in the café. And why were there so many there?'  
'You're right,' Paige said. 'Something's not right.'  
Piper turned to Phoebe. 'Paige and I are going to try scrying using the café as a starting point. You stay here and take care of Wyatt.'  
'Don't you mean let Wyatt take care of her?' Paige said.  
Phoebe's face warped into a mask of defeat.  
'Sssh,' Piper thumped Paige. 'Chris!'  
Chris orbed into the room.  
'I need you to heal Jason. But try and keep him quiet. And keep an eye on Phoebe.'  
  
Paige orbed in with Piper.  
The café was deserted save for the toppled furniture, broken vases and shredded flowers.  
'Did a tornado go through this place?' Piper said with an intonation.  
'I don't know,' Paige said. 'But I think we should find out.'  
From nowhere, an energy bolt zoomed past their heads.  
'Whoa!' Piper said in a gruff voice. 'Show yourself!'  
A horrible, ugly demon trailed out from behind some debris.  
'Another step and you're toast,' Piper said in her nasally voice.  
'Where is she?' he hissed.  
'Where is who?' Paige questioned.  
'The beautiful one. The one who writes the columns. The one with the black hair.'  
'Phoebe? Believe me, her hair isn't naturally black.'  
'As if you can talk, Red! What do you want with our sister?'  
'I want to make love to her.'  
'Ew!' Paige cringed. 'She really is a magnet for evil.'  
'Ever since I laid eyes upon her.'  
'Wait a moment,' Paige said. 'We might be able to help you get Phoebe.'  
'What?' Piper hissed as Paige shunned her.  
'But first you have to help us. What was with the demonic feud?'  
'Why, over the heart of Phoebe Halliwell. Now, take me to her.'  
'She wouldn't date you in a thousand years,' Piper hissed. 'I'm going to blow you up now.'  
'Wait!'  
'C'mon, Piper. He helped us out.'  
'He's evil. And he'd be killing us now.were it not for the magic behind this.'  
'Maybe he's not the one under a spell. Maybe Phoebe is.'  
'You just got lucky, mister!' Piper fumed. 'Maybe the next demon knows more.'  
  
'Die witch!' the demon shouted as he threw an energy bolt at Phoebe.  
Acting on reflexes, Chris dived her out of the way.  
'So, you're being protected by a whitelighter? That won't last long.'  
He fired an energy bolt at Chris careening the young whitelighter into the couch. But, rather than landing on the couch, he hit his back against it and ended unconscious on the ground leaning in a sitting position in front of the couch.  
Phoebe heard Wyatt crying.  
'Wyatt!'  
This gave Phoebe the strength to dodge the next attack. She hid behind the couch.  
'This couch is a real lifesaver, isn't it?' the demon said.  
Suddenly, he waved his hand and the couch shifted telekinetically causing Chris to fall flat on the ground and Phoebe to become exposed.  
'A whitelighter can take care of himself,' the demon said. 'For he is immune to death. But a mortal, a powerless mortal is not.'  
'Duh,' Phoebe cried out defiantly as an energy bolt shot towards her sitting body.  
But then, Phoebe orbed.  
She found herself in the conservatory next to Wyatt's cradle.  
'Baby! You saved me,' she said snatching the hysterically infant from the cot.  
The demon stormed in after her.  
'Hiding behind an infant? How cowardly.'  
He shot an energy ball but Wyatt's force-field dissipated it.  
Chris's eyes suddenly flung open. He stared blankly at the sky. 'No,' he cried as his eyes started glowing white. Suddenly, he vanished as though forced out in a shimmer.  
  
The crystal spun spasmodically as Piper's face clenched into a deep frown. Then it stopped.  
It stopped at the manor.  
'Oh my god! Paige!!!'  
  
'Okay, Wyatt. Good boy. Now get us out of here.'  
The baby just looked terrified into Phoebe's eyes.  
'Who am I kidding? You're just a child.'  
'And you're just dead,' the demon said kicking a footstool out of the way.  
Paige and Piper orbed into the room.  
'What the.?'  
Before the demon could spin around, Piper raised her hands and he exploded into a mass of black dust.  
'Piper, thank God,' Phoebe said running up to her oldest (living) sister.  
'Phoebe,' Paige said. 'Your powers still aren't working.'  
Suddenly, the black dust from the ground climbed to the ceiling and started dancing about.  
'It's not over,' Paige screamed as the demon reformed.  
'You're a smart carrot.'  
'Don't call me that,' Paige cried.  
'Um, Phoebe. A little help. You need to do this for us,' Piper said. 'Trust in yourself. In all the good you have done. And help us vanquish this nutcase!'  
'Phoebe,' Paige pleaded.  
Phoebe nodded. Suddenly she glowed white. A look of strength passed across her face. Then she spoke:  
'The power of three  
Will vanquish thee.'  
Piper and Paige recited the spell along with her.  
'The power of three,  
Will vanquish thee.'  
'NO,' the demon howled looking to the door.  
But his skin caught on fire. He screamed. Then he blew up!  
'Um, where's Chris?' Piper asked.  
'He was.you don't suppose.?'  
'No, whitelighters can't be killed by demons,' Paige said. 'I'm sure he probably just orbed off somewhere when he knew things were under control.'  
  
'Things are under control again,' Chris said as Corin stirred her pot. 'The Charmed Ones are once again ours for the picking.'  
'And our competition is dead?'  
Chris nodded. 'The only battle now is what's inside of me. The young whitelighter. He is stronger than I thought.'  
'But you are stronger,' Corin sneered. 'You already removed Leo's magic from this world. Now we remove theirs.'  
'Steal. We steal their magic and keep it in the world.'  
Corin smiled raising a power-ball in her hand. 'Like so many powers you have affore stolen.'  
The ball solidified into a sphere like a ball of soap for the bath; and Corin chiseled away at it with a penknife.  
  
'So, what did you tell Jason?' Paige asked, arms crossed.  
'What could I say? Everytime I'm around him something bad always seems to happen. He and I aren't together but I realise that he isn't evil. And neither is Evan.'  
'But.'Piper said.  
'But I'm not sure I want to get my heart involved. I keep fearing that death will take them. You know how it was to know that there was nothing I could do to save Myles. If that happened to Jason, I don't ever think.'  
'It won't happen, honey,' Paige said.  
'And now he knows.'  
'What makes you so sure he knows?' Paige said.  
'He said my touch kills. He said I can see the future.only I can. He said I hold so much power. And he thinks I've put him under a spell.'  
'Wait a minute,' Piper said. 'Did you take that literally?'  
Phoebe stared at her. 'Um.'  
'And you told him?' Paige questioned.  
'He didn't believe I was a witch. He said I was a mortal with power. Oh no! And I told him everything. What if he.what if something happens to him now?'  
'It won't,' Paige said sternly. 'But look on the bright side. You overcame the spell and vanquished the baddie.'  
'Yeah but something tells me the demons will be more interested in killing me than dating me now. And that scares me considering how accident prone Jason is.'  
  
Jason looked into the mirror. He closed his eyes and turned on the sink cupping up a handful of warm water.  
He let the water run and watched as it rose in the basin. He then grabbed a shaving knife a scraped at his face. Suddenly, Jason looked down at the knife.  
Then down at his wrists.  
He sighed to himself and shook his head.  
'Someday, Phoebe Halliwell. Someday.' 


End file.
